


sweet stuff

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Upon trying to wean their baby off of Aranea's breast milk, she finds herself in a very uncomfortable predicament. Luckily, Ignis is there to help.





	sweet stuff

**Author's Note:**

> the temptation to name this fic "M.I.L.F. $" was really strong (thanks [fergie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsUWK-fixiA), love you)
> 
> i had initially started this for highspecs week but i had shit to do. uh ignis can see out of 1 eye here? 
> 
> h...ave fun...

Mother and child sit on the balcony, illuminated by the bright moon in the night sky. She sings a hushed lullaby to her baby, holding her daughter to her breast in an attempt to rouse her to sleep for the evening. She doesn’t see her lover, standing in the doorway, gazing fondly at the scene – not wanting to ruin the peace of it all.

He’d argue that this was the picture of serenity, a textbook example – however this woman was Aranea Highwind, and such a thing didn’t quite metaphorically exist in their lives. And despite the calmness that his beloved was exhibiting, the chaos that surrounded them was never ending. Not that the chaos was bad – it made things interesting, and kept it fun. Ignis would’ve never been able to guess that this would’ve been the position he would end up in, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

He turns and ventures back into their apartment, having set water to boil for a cup of tea before they retired for the night. With an infant in the picture, they cherished every moment of sleep that they could possibly get.

Aranea enters not a moment later, holding an index finger to her lips as she strolls past Ignis to the hall, ready to set their baby back in her crib after a long day of being out and experiencing the world. She’d be awake within a good four or five hours to feed again, but for now, new parents could rest.

“Kiddo eats so goddamn much.” Aranea’s voice calls out from around the corner after Ignis hears the door to their daughter’s room shut close. “You’d think I’d be milked dry, but these babies are still poppin’.”

And so things went back to normal.

“I can’t wait till she starts eatin’ real food. I want my tits to go back to normal – they’re _huge_ , Ignis.”

“Yes, well. This is what typically happens after you bear a child.” He’s quick to retort, pouring the boiling water into two identical mugs. “It takes time for your body to adjust back to normal. You are stunning, either way.”

“Ah, you think so? Man, it’s been forever since we fucked.” Her voice is sort of wistful, a slight hint of desire that Ignis chooses to ignore. “What’s this? More sleepytime shit? C’mon – when was the last time we just stayed up and enjoyed each other’s company? Yeah, we got a baby to worry about, but like what’s the big deal if we lose out on some sleep? It’s the weekend – not like we got anywhere to be.”

“Sweetheart, you’re tired.”

“I’m literally telling you that I’m not. I know you’re super paranoid that we’re gonna miss the baby’s cries for help or whatever, but we wont. We have a baby monitor in every room, and whenever she eats before bed, she’s always out cold for a solid like, three hours. She’s five months old, I’m pretty confident that we’ve got the hang of all this by now.”

Ignis hesitates before dropping the teabags into each mug, facing away from his lover. She’s right, and he knows it. He’s afraid that any wrong move will destroy his family, and indulging in his partner’s company for an hour or so seems terribly selfish when he could be doing _dad_ things.

“I’m all healed up, Ignis. Momma’s wanting some action.”

He practically cringes at her statement.

“Nothing too over the top.” He says, dusting himself off. “One round and we’re in bed.”

“Sounds like a plan. One and done.” She waltzes to his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It’s probably gonna get a bit messy though.”

They’re in bed before they know it, entangled in each others limbs, a rushed attempt to get their clothing off as fast as possible. He hadn’t realized it right away, but Ignis was _burning_ with the desire to be one with his beloved.

She practically tears the nursing bra off of her, straddling Ignis as he watches in fascination. Her ever changing body exposed right in front of his one working eye. Not that he hadn’t seen it before, but it was the first time he was able to get up close and personal with her in such a long time. Her breasts are a few cupsizes bigger than he remembered, obviously heavy with the milk she was producing for their daughter.

Hands idly travel up her torso, stomach still soft from the baby weight that she had been working hard to burn off. He’s grateful he was given a chance to really touch her before all of the really good stuff was gone.

“You gonna touch me?”

Ignis furrows his brows, keeping his thumbs stationed at her hips.

She presses her hips into his groin, trying to invoke any sort of reaction out of him. Once he loosened up, he was unstoppable. The stubbornness he exhibited was only out of fear –nothing more. He had to keep reminding himself that he deserved the attention that he was getting, But Aranea has something in mind, and he couldn’t quite wrap his head around what it could be.

“You know how I’ve been complaining about my back?”

“If you need a massage, you can simply ask.”

She seems frustrated at his attitude. He’d always been a bit hard to budge, but usually they had a mutual understanding of what needed to be done. They spoke with their actions, and less with their words, even though they were a rather talkative couple. Usually, they only had to communicate when one of them wanted to stop – but with Ignis’s new found paternal anxiety, he wasn’t as free spirited as he once used to be.

Tonight, Aranea was going to get him out of that funk.

“I want you to play with my tits, Ignis.”

“I was planning on indulging with them, love. You don’t have to ask.”

She cups his face, tilting his gaze directly into hers.

“You’re gonna relieve me of some of this back pain. If we’re gonna wean Serena off my breast milk, someone’s gonna have to lend me a hand.” She’s stern, very shirtless, _very_ excited. “I’ve tasted it. It’s not that bad.”

He’s not as shocked as he thinks he should be. Aranea had been hinting at wanting some alone time with Ignis, and she was always very upfront about what she wanted to indulge in. Perhaps getting a taste of his lover’s milk wasn’t at the top of his list of things to do in bed, but it wasn’t something he was going to turn down. Especially when she was presented in front of him like this – voluptuous, inviting. The changes to her body were… appealing to him, and definitely put his mind in the gutter quite often.

Ignis never necessarily had an ideal partner, or a body type that he was the most attracted to. But seeing Aranea in this new light was eye opening for him, and the more and more he stared at her, the tighter his pants got.

“Oh, daddy’s kind of into it, huh?”

Ignis clenches his teeth, shaking himself free of Aranea’s grip. His hands finally travel up her torso, fingertips dancing lightly over her breast. He leans in, lips pressing against her jaw, feeling how she smiles because of her success in seducing him.

“You weren’t kidding when you mentioned that things were going to get messy. Shall I get a towel before I _indulge_?”

“You’d be better off getting a milk jug.” She teases, “Go ahead, give ‘em a squeeze.”

He raises a brow, licking his lips once he pulls away. He fondles her gently, rolling her breast in his palm, curious to see if she was just bluffing with him. She’s biting her lip, turned on by the sensation of Ignis paying careful attention to her body. Her breasts were never all that sensitive, but since she had first gotten pregnant, she could hardly go without a bra because of how overwhelming it felt when anything brushed against her. Her life was practically in his hands, and once his thumb finally brushes over her nipple, she’s excited all over again.

“You gotta knead harder than that.” She teases, “But you’re off to a good start.”

He chuckles at her eagerness, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips in response. He’s got his other hand positioned at her hip, playing with the fabric of her panties.

“Just trying to be cautious; I understand it can be quite painful if not done correctly.”

“Believe me, nothin’ can be more painful than what I’m feeling right now.” She hums, “You’re doing me a favor.”

He gives a light shrug of his shoulders as he delves back in, hands using a bit more aggression in his technique, pressing down around her nipple. She bites her lip as she watches him, a delightful sensation tingles down below when he finally starts getting her a bit more sensitive.

Ignis is pleased when he finally manages to make her lactate, milk gently dribbling from her nipple down her chest. His fingers are coated in the substance, and he pulls his hand away, bringing it to his mouth. Eyes light up with excitement when he gives it a taste, and Aranea has to keep herself from pouncing on him right then and there.

He meets her gaze, a smirk forms against his lips.

“Not bad at all. Quite sweet, in fact.”

“I probably make enough for you to use in your baking.” Aranea grins as Ignis moves back in, encouraging more milk to spill from her breast. “Told you it was alright.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m perfectly fine with the resources I have now. I’m not sure any chef would appreciate _breast milk_ as an ingredient.” He teases, “Does it feel good, at least?”

“Of course it feels good. They’re so heavy – it’s nice to get sweet relief.”

Ignis kisses at her neck, trailing his lips down her chest. The feeling of her milk on his skin isn’t necessarily the sexiest feeling in the world, but he doesn’t let up. And yet, there was something so appealing about the glistening on her stomach, the gentle trickle down her torso. He wants to lap it up, but he had a promise to make to her. He could indulge in himself later on – for now, Aranea was the center of his attention.

His tongue circles around her nipple, taking in the sweet taste of her milk. Her breath hitches once he’s there, her hands threading through his hair as he suckles gently on her breast. He lays her back against the pillows, climbing on top of her in order to get better access to the rest of her body.

“Exquisite.”

She rolls her eyes at that, unable to hold back a laugh. Ignis doesn’t let up, teeth gently tugging on her breast. She moans, ever so softly, lips curled into a smile.

“You’ve missed touching me, haven’t you?”

“Mm, you haven’t the slightest clue.” He hums, grabbing her hips and hiking them up. She wraps her legs around his waist, and she can finally feel how hard he is through his pants. “I have been longing for you, yet – “

“Yeah, yeah – you’re stuck up and can’t relax.”

Ignis shuts his mouth, unable to hold back a grin.

“I guess I deserve that.”

“You do.” She caresses his cheek, breath hitching when his tongue circles around her nipple. He draws more milk from her breast, a smirk forms against his lips as it dribbles down his chin.

The pressure in her breasts _does_ let up quite a bit, though her amusement of watching her lover lap up the mess they’ve created is a bit _too_ good for her to let him know it was okay to stop. He does eventually pick his head up, and move to her other breast, and now she can see the teeth marks around her nipples, redness evident on her otherwise olive skin.

Aranea presses a kiss to the top of his head before she maneuvers him off. There’s milk dripping from each of her breasts, trickling down her stomach, and she sees Ignis bite his lip, admiring the mess.

“You can keep playin’ with em, but I _really_ want your cock right now.” She says with such ease, hands traveling to his waistband. He’s in a simple pair of sweatpants, but she can see the bulge in his pants as soon as she starts taking more initiative.

She slips his dick out, wrapping her fist around it. He immediately dives back in for a kiss, exchanging the notion as he manages to get her out of her panties. He was only half hard, but as soon as Aranea starts jerking him off, he feels ready to take control. His fingers brush against Aranea’s labia, wetness coating his fingertips – she shudders underneath him, and a smile spreads on her face.

“Condom?” He asks, and she delivers not a moment too soon. Aranea does the honor of rolling it onto his cock, more than happy to indulge in some _safe_ sex considering she was absolutely not about to get knocked up a second time.

“I’m all yours, Ignis.” She purrs, reclining back on the mattress.

She’s sprawled out in front of him, exposed completely. Her breasts still so full, milk having leaked down her body. Her legs spread just enough to send his imagination wild. He purses his lips together, hands idly exploring her legs, fingertips dancing towards her thighs, pushing her legs apart so he could fit in between.

Her eyes sparkle with anticipation, obeying his every quiet command.

Ignis presses his cock against her pussy, gently rubbing the tip along her core, feeling how she shudders underneath him. She bites her lip, watching as he ever so carefully pushes inside of her, meeting his hips with hers.

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

Aranea pulls him in, wriggling her hips ever so slightly, sending electric pleasure up Ignis’s spine.

“I’ve been ready for a while, foureyes. Let’s go.”

He laughs, finally wrapping his arms around her waist to hike her legs up a bit, giving him full access. He starts off slow, withdrawing his cock to leave Aranea wanting more, pressing back into her and feeling how she clenches around him.

Ignis thrusts his hips into hers, sure to angle himself to the spot that made her purr. She had been this sensitive during her pregnancy too, and he was finding that the short withdrawal from their sex life was making her a bit needier than usual. He can’t help but be enamored by her; she’s practically an art piece laid out in front of him.

She hisses with every motion he makes into her, quiet, yet confident moans escape her lips.

He finds himself pulling out, and adjusting her to sit on his lap. She’s quick to follow suit, though his plan is obvious. He slides into her once more, and thrusts upwards into her pussy, her breasts bouncing as she returns the favor. His dick hits deep inside of her, and her moans get louder – words less coherent as she loses herself in it all.

Ignis dives back in, littering Aranea’s chest with kisses, teeth nibbling on her skin. He squeezes her breasts, feeling how her milk spills down his hands – he’s got no choice but to lap it up, tongue gliding against her body. She tastes _fantastic_ , and he feels kind of silly for having avoided touching her for _so_ damn long.

“ _Fuck_ , Ignis – leave some for the kid, yeah?”

He looks up to find her grinning ever so widely, her hands combing through his hair as he fucks her silly. She’s quick to enter bliss again, the way her ass slaps against his thighs every time she maneuvers her hips into his. She’s panting, body shivering as she feels a tightness in his groin.

Ignis knows he’s close, but he needs Aranea to come first – after all she’s been through, and for being such a good sport – she deserved it.

“You’re fantastic, Ara – every ounce of you.”

She presses her lips to his forehead, a gentle kiss amidst the chaos of it all.

Though his hands continue to squeeze her breasts, still so amused by how much milk she managed to produce, he pulls his head up, meeting his mouth with hers. She can hardly catch a breath by how hard she’s fucking him, but he manages to kiss her, teeth clumsily knocking against one another, tongues pressing into each other’s mouths.

She can taste the sweetness of her milk on him, and it makes her laugh.

A particularly hard thrust made into her makes her cry out, hands bracing on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Her insides throb with the need for release, and she knows that she’s close – just a bit more.

He angles himself into her favorite position; the one that makes her scream his name.

Her moans become incoherent, and she’s more or less being loud just for the sake of being loud. He speeds up his pace, fucking her so hard that she starts seeing stars – the tightness in her belly is too much to handle, and all she can think about his getting off – she’s almost there, _nearly there_.

“A-Ah – Iggy, oh _god_ \- !” She cries out his nickname, body shuddering when she finally finds her release. Her vision goes white, and she clenches around his dick with everything she’s got, insides pulsing with her wave of orgasm wracking her entire body. She frantically moves her hips with his, doing everything she can to ride out her high for as long as possible, thighs shaking with sweet release.

He pumps his cock inside of her a few more times, gritting his teeth once he comes, spilling into the condom that they were so careful to use.

Aranea finally falls limp on top of her lover, muscles relaxing after all was said and done.

Ignis gently lays her back against the mattress, pressing soft and reassuring kisses along her collarbone – he slips out from inside of her, removing the condom and tossing it into the nearby trash bin.

“Stay put.”

She basks in the afterglow, laying still as Ignis departs into their bathroom, She’s covered in breastmilk, and natural lubricant from her body.

Green eyes drift closed as her lover returns with a washcloth. He’s so diligent with how he cleans her off, tidying the mess that the two of them had made. Aranea found that the wait was worth it – even if they only went for one round. At the very least, Ignis wouldn’t be so against the concept of fucking a little more frequently, now.

“Acquired a taste, huh?”

He laughs at her question, placing another kiss to her chest.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to trying it again, if that’s what you’re asking of me.”

Aranea snickers, giving Ignis a gentle shove.

“Good. ‘Cuz you’re gonna be getting a lot more of this when we Serena has to stop drinking it.”

At the mention of her name, they hear their daughter wailing from the other room. Ignis closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he contemplates who should be the one to go and fetch her first.

“I’ll finish cleaning myself off. She ate before she fell asleep so she shouldn’t be hungry – maybe she just wants some attention.”

He nods his head, pushing himself off their bed. Peaking through their daughter’s door, he spots the infant flailing her limbs, her cries sound much more agitated than they do hungry. He can only imagine that perhaps, they stirred her sleep.

“Now, now, kitten. Sorry for being so noisy.”

Ignis lifts his baby girl into his arms, a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“Come now, we all need sleep.” He hums, “I can imagine how annoyed you are by the whole weaning process. Your mother truly does make the good stuff.”

Ignis smiles to himself, wandering down the hall to Aranea once more.

**Author's Note:**

> anybody who's familiar with my work: wow does this b*tch just like milfs or what  
> me: u rite
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)


End file.
